Destinos
by Alexiel.BL
Summary: Una noche John conoce a la persona por la cual su vida tendrá sentido, una noche Sherlock conoce a la persona por la cual sigue caminando.
1. Contacto

Los personajes de la presente historia no me pertenecen, son prestados XDD

Espero que lo disfruten y Lily no me mates o no continuaré.

* * *

Era una fría noche de invierno, se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando en la biblioteca de la universidad para poder aprobar los últimos exámenes del ciclo. Medicina, bendita hora en la que eligió esa carrera, al principio inspirado por su deseo de sacar adelante a su familia y sobre todo encontrar la manera más adecuada de tratar la enfermedad de su padre. Cáncer, maldita enfermedad que hacía años estaba consumiendo a su familia, moral y económicamente. Gracias a sus dotes deportivas, logro conseguir una beca de estudios, pero ahora las cosas se le habían complicado, era difícil mantener las actividades deportivas y los estudios a la par, estaba realmente agotado y su cerebro, igual al de cualquier humano promedio, estaba al borde del colapso, ya no le entraba ni una fórmula más. Suspiró cansíamente mientras se acomodaba mejor la bufanda, enfermarse de algún resfriado no estaba en sus planes inmediatos.

-Maldito mocoso .. ahora vas a saber lo que es verme la cara-

El sonido, mejor dicho la amenaza provenía de uno de un callejón cercano. Su sentido común le decía; "No John, no te metas .. no eres un héroe, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez" , pero él era John Hamish Watson, hijo de un ex militar y futuro médico militar, bueno no por ser noble o querer ser un mártir, sino más bien por las facilidades económicas que aquella oportunidad le brindaba. Un golpe y otro más se escucharon, acompañados con la risa de otros dos hombres.

-Así que no vas a rogar … maldito perro –

-Por qué debería?-

Ok, aquella victima parecía estas buscando que sus atacantes le dieran la paliza de su vida, el tono de voz arrogante que uso era muestra de ello. John suspiró, a pesar de que la razón le dijera que no se metiera, guardó los libros dentro de su mochila y se acercó a encarar el asunto. Tres contra uno, no era justo de seguro dos contra tres podría menguar en algo el lio.

-Ok, ok muchachos, no quisiera sonar grosero pero acabo de llamar a la policía y ….. –

John se había acercado a aquel lugar metiéndose en lio ajeno de la manera más casual que encontró, mirando al suelo y con el celular en la mano, teniendo la absurda idea de que solo era un pequeño escarmiento o ajuste de cuenta, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la escena que se desarrollaba.

Recostado sobre el frio y húmedo suelo, un joven de cabellos negros y piel tan blanca como la nieve mancillada por los moretones de golpes previos y algunas marcas de sangre era ultrajado por uno de esos individuos, mientras otro ayudaba a su compañero a sostenerlo de los brazos y el tercero filmaba. Sin poder contener la rabia John lanzo su mochila contra el violador con tal fuerza que cayo pesadamente al suelo, corrió rápidamente a patear al que sostenía las manos del joven y liberarlo, más no contaba que el tipo de la cámara lo golpeara con esta aturdiéndolo por unos segundos. Pero al recordar la imagen su instinto animal se liberó y sin poder contenerse se hizo cargo de ambos tipos, dejándolos molidos a golpe y sangrando en el pavimento.

-El niño? - Preguntó para sí mismo con preocupación y al lograr enfocar la mirada en el muchacho, este ya se había hecho cargo del otro individuo, al cual seguía golpeando una y otra vez en la cabeza con la cámara, tratando de retener las lágrimas y mordiéndose los labios haciéndose sangrar.

-Hey .. hey .. ya basta, ya estas a salvo … por favor .. detente- John sabía que el infortunado ya estaba muerto y que quizás acabaría como él si no era cuidadoso. –Soy John … John Watson … dime cómo te llamas?- le pregunto mientras trataba de acercarse a él con cautela y es ahí cuando pudo observarlo mejor. Aquel muchacho era como un ángel, delgado pero no demasiado, se podría decir que, a pesar de su rudo movimiento, era de alguna manera sensual, sus labios heridos tenían una peculiar forma de corazón y aun dejaban ver ese suave tono cereza, sus pómulos afilados, su nariz, sus cejas pobladas y esas largas y tupidas pestañas que escondían unos ojos de color tan hipnotizante, hicieron que el temor a acercarse se desvaneciera, pero una buena cachetada en la mejilla hizo que reaccionara.

-Tú también quieres hacerme esto?-Reclamo el muchacho con un tono de voz tan imperturbable que pareciera que nada le había ocurrido.

-No, no, no lo siento, es solo que estoy cansado y no esperé encontrarme con esto camino a casa, mira … soy doctor y será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, puede pasar gente y no sabremos cómo explicar todo esto - fue todo lo que el rubio aspirante a doctor atinó a decir antes de levantarse y sacarse la chaqueta, cubriendo con esta al muchacho, quien al parecer no tenía prenda alguna en esos momentos. Fue a tomar su mochila y la abrió sacando de esta su ropa de entrenamiento, unos shorts deportivos y unas zapatillas.

-Ten, puedes usarlos, mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí – al ver los ojos inquisitivos del muchacho de rizos rebeldes se incomodó un poco, tartamudeando- no, no es por lo que crees, no estoy tratando de ligar contigo, joder .. por Dios .. aun eres un niño – resoplo

-No soy un niño, ya tengo 15, así que puedo defenderme solo, vamos que hace frio y necesito una ducha – fue la petición o mejor dicho orden de aquel muchachito mientras se ponía las prendas que John le había alcanzado.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, John podía ver por la ligera cojera del menor que este estaba muy lastimado, así que a pesar del frio caminó a paso lento. Su casa estaba a tres cuadras de aquel lugar y aún estaba planeando que decir si alguien los veía entrar, bueno era una pensión para estudiantes y él tenía la habitación del último piso, la que nadie quería por estar en el último piso, la más barata pero la única con baño propio. Cosas de la vida. Caminaron una cuadra y John se detuvo de golpe, volteándose para ver al muchacho quien seguía todos sus movimientos detenidamente.

-Hace demasiado frio y te puedes resfriar – mientras esas palabras abandonaban sus labios, el rubio le ponía la bufanda al más joven y sin esperar agradecimiento alguno, que por algún extraño presentimiento sabía que no llegaría, volvió sobre sus pasos y siguió su trayecto.

Llegaron a su destino, John se detuvo frente a la puerta suspirando, joder sabía que se metería en problemas si alguien los descubría y no por traer a alguien a su habitación, si no por el estado en el que ese "alguien" se encontraba, volvió a suspirar mientras abría la puerta.

-Si me cargas en tu espalda, solo se escucharan tus pasos por los pasadizos –

-buena idea, cómo no se me había ocurrido-

-es que eres un idiota, como el resto de las personas-

John no respondió el insulto "maldito mocoso presumido" fue todo lo que se le paso por la mente antes de susurrarle mientras se agachaba.

-Súbete a mi espalda antes que cambie de opinión-

Y así lo hizo, caminaron por el pasadizo que llevaba a las escaleras y al estar a la mitad de ella, la puerta de la dueña de la casa se abrió.

-John, querido .. eres tú?-

-Sí señora Smith, perdón por llegar tan tarde, hace frio así que quédese en su dormitorio. - Estaba nervioso y la voz le tembló un poco pero aquel mocoso le susurró " Actúa normal o nos pondrás en evidencia" de una manera tan altiva, que los nervios dieron paso al enojo. –recuerde que son indicaciones de su médico de cabecera-

La anciana soltó una risita ante esas palabras – John … tu siempre cuidándome, hijo.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para retribuir su cariño y sus exquisitos pasteles de carne, no conozco mujer que pueda prepararlos como lo hace usted, sus manos son prodigiosas señora Smith – Otro susurro, ahora diciéndole un " ahora parece que te la quieres ligar, le estas coqueteando?" casi hace que suelte al muchacho.

-Oh John por favor, no le digas esas cosas a esta pobre anciana, me voy a sonrojar-

John abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces ante aquella respuesta, sabiendo que de seguro el mocoso lo estaría mirando con una expresión aún más petulante y un "te lo dije" dibujado en la cara.

-No son mentiras y …. Hablando de pasteles de carne, espero pronto poder probar un poco de el y que lo podamos compartir con mi primo, si es que no es mucha molestia. Ya que un primo mío piensa venir de vacaciones unas semanas y lo llevaré a conocer la cuidad. – Ok, lo aceptaba antes de que el mocoso hablara, a veces usaba su encanto para obtener algunos favores de las féminas.

-Oh por supuesto hijo, dime cuando llega tu primo, vendrá a quedarse contigo? Espero que sea igual de encantador que tú?, casi no tengo visitas – La señora Smith parecía estar emocionada por la idea de tener otro caballero para conversar y compartir el té de la tarde, había dado alberque en su casa a muchos estudiantes, desde que decidió alquilar sus habitaciones, pero ninguno tan agradable y amigable como John, casi parecía su hijo.

-Señora Smith como cree que iba traer a mi primo sin avisarle, él llega en unos días y va quedarse en un hotel cerca de aquí, pero si usted permite que se quede conmigo, así será. Ya que estoy seguro que será una agradable compañía, claro no es tan guapo como yo pero … es agradable .-El mocoso, hizo un puchero mientras trataba de jalonear los cabellos de John, cómo se atrevía ese desconocido a hablar así de él, inaceptable!.

-Bueno, espero con ansias conocerlo y ahora por órdenes de mi doctor, me voy a descansar. Hasta mañana Johny –diciendo esto la anciana volvió a su dormitorio.

John suspiro de alivio, menos mal que la señora Smith no avanzo más o vería que estaba con el "mocoso" quien se acercó a su oreja para susúrrale.

-Johny … espero que yo no sea tu primo o si?-

-Mira mocoso, no acabes con mi paciencia, ahora estoy cansado y solo quiero llegar a mi dormitorio para curarte y dormir – susurró derrotado subiendo las escaleras que faltaban, al llegar lo llevó directamente al baño. –Bien, límpiate mientras voy a buscarte algo de ropa y el botiquín.-

John salió del pequeño baño, a cerrar con llave la puerta antes de comenzar a buscar en su armario un polo y un pantalón de lana, lo colocó en su hombro junto con unas toallas blancas y fue por el botiquín. Al regresar al baño, notó que el mocoso no se había movido de ahí y más bien parecía incómodo y nervioso, se mordía insistentemente el labio herido, haciendo que vuelva a sangrar. –Todo está bien ahora- le susurró calmadamente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, sintió como ese frágil cuerpo tembló ante su contacto y lentamente se acercó más, para poder llegar hasta la llave del agua caliente y abrirla, en unos minutos la pequeña habitación del baño estaba llena de vapor y John había conseguido poner el agua a temperatura adecuada para la lastimada piel del mocoso, pero este parecía ido. Lo entendió, quizás el trauma, se dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante el más joven y le quitaba la chaqueta, descubriendo las magulladuras, los moretones, las quemaduras y cortes superficiales sobre esa piel de porcelana, pero lo que vio en uno de sus brazos, no se lo esperaba. Las huellas de innumerables picaduras de jeringas había dejado esa zona totalmente amoratada, herida. Acarició con suavidad cada una de las heridas imaginando el infierno que aquel muchacho había soportado, las marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos, mostraban que había sido amordazado y ….

-Sherlock …. Ese es mi nombre y no "mocoso" – fue casi un susurro temeroso al cual John respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lindo nombre-

-Es de niña- recriminó el menor con un puchero que arrancó una leve risita al doctor

-Pues te sienta bien, eres lo más hermoso que he visto hasta ahora – al darse cuenta de sus palabras John se sonrojó y se quedó mirando fijamente al menor, quien solo afinó la mirada y le respondió.

-hummm … Agradezco mucho tu interés en mí, John Hamish Watson pero considero todas las actividades de índole sentimental en especial lo romántico como una detestable forma de desperdiciar energías y perder el tiempo. En estos momentos la única relación que me importa desarrollar es la que tengo con mis estudios, el perfeccionamiento de la ciencia de la deducción y la recopilación de datos para mi palacio mental. –

John quedo perplejo ante tal respuesta, parpadeando varias veces antes de comenzar a reír divertido por esa sarta de palabras de las cuales poco o nada había comprendido.

-ok, entendí …. Nada de coquetear contigo – entre risas soltó aquellas palabras que hicieron que el menor se sonroje levemente e ingrese a la ducha aun con las zapatillas, grandes, en los pies. John solo pudo reír un poco más antes de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse y no despertar a toda la cuadra.

Después de las risas y del baño de Sherlock, procedió a secarlo para poder limpiar y curar sus heridas, de no ser por el estado de algunas de ellas de seguro John tendría una incómoda erección en esos momentos. Suspiró antes de indicarle al menor que debía revisar las heridas de la violación, Sherlock palideció y retrocedió unos pasos, ero John lo tomó de la mano, tratando de transmitirle confianza y seguridad. Sin decir palabra alguna y después de casi 5 minutos, Sherlock acepto y se dirigió a la cama, colocándose de espaldas del doctor, quien le dio algunas indicaciones.

Si antes John había tenido ganas de matar al tipo que había ultrajado a aquel muchacho, ahora quería volver y rematar a esos dos, las marcas indicaban que aquel muchacho había sido víctima de violaciones sistemáticas por lo menos por un mes, pero cómo.

-Las drogas, ellos sabían que si me mantenía cuerdo escaparía … como lo hice anoche …. Ellos eran cuatro – La voz de Sherlock apenas era un hilo pero John podía escucharla resonar por todas las paredes de su dormitorio, terminó de echar el ungüento en aquella zona lastimada y lo volteó para verlo frente a frente. Sin proponérselo se lanzó sobre el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, abrazándolo con fuerza, los fieros ojos del "mocoso petulante" luchaban por no permitir que ninguna lágrima escapara de ellos, su rostro mostraba debilidad, dolor, agonía del solo recordar lo que había vivido. John jaló uno de los cobertores e hizo que este cubriera ambos cuerpos dándole la intimidad de la oscuridad para que pudiera llorar.

-Todo está bien, Sherlock … todo está bien, no voy a permitir que esto te vuelva a pasar … nunca más, lo juro … -susurraba mientras le besaba la frente, John sabía que quizás esa promesa no hiba ser cumplida, que los padres de Sherlock se lo llevarían cuando descubran que su hijo ya no estaba en manos de esos individuos, John sabía que Sherlock no era un gatito callejero al que había recogido, que debía cuidar y alimentar hasta que la muerte se lo lleve. John sabía que esa era solo un sueño de unos días, quizás horas, pero mientras durara John quería darle a Sherlock más motivos para sonreír que para volver a llorar de la manera como lo hacía ahora, en silencio y agonía.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y ... esperemos que esta vez si termine la historia XDDDD .. SE ACEPTAN RW CON TODO!


	2. Los lazos

Bueno, esta es la segunda parte del fic, como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo son prestados ... disfruten la lectura y besitosss

* * *

Se removió inquieto en la cama, casi asfixiándose por la falta de oxígeno, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que aún estaba tapado con el grueso cobertor hasta la cabeza, así que con toda la pereza del mundo se lo quitó de encima sintiendo la incomodidad de la luz matinal quemarle las retinas.

-AHHH JODER ¡! Qué hora es? – fue la autopregunta que se hizo John tratando de desperezarse

- Son casi las 10 de la mañana y … considerando las anotaciones de tu agenda, mi querido Watson, a este paso no lograras convertirte en doctor- Esa era la sarcástica y altanera vocecilla de su "damiselo en peligro"

-Joder, joder, joder … perdí este examen .. ahhh de seguro el extemporáneo será una maldita tortura – Sin ganas se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevando sus manos sobre el rostro.

-Con esos apuntes de seguro lo desaprobabas, no entiendes ni lo más básido de esos compuestos químicos, de verdad eres muy torpe- Sherlock estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, viendo la calle mientras ojeaba los cuadernos de notas de Watson, sacándole una que otra risita por lo que leía.

-oh Dios, si un niño de 15 viene a decirme que soy un imbécil leyendo mis notas de química, creo que debo suicidarme … dónde está mi arma? Algo de veneno por favor!? – contestó sarcástico el rubio antes de escuchar su cuaderno caer de golpe contra el suelo, movió un poco la mano para poder ver a Sherlock y se sorprendió al notar que este lo miraba asustado, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces antes de negar levemente y decir.

-Hay … hay personas mas idiotas que tú .. quiero decir, estas en el promedio de idiotez de un estudiante promedio .. no .. no .. lo que digo es que no eres tan inútil como los guardaespaldas de mi hermano … tu no caerías en una trampa tan tonta … tú dijiste que me protegerías … tú … -

John no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, así que Sherlock venía de una familia de dinero, ahora entendía la elegancia de su porte y los otros detalles que … los otros detalles…. Sherlock se veía tan bien con esa camisa blanca manga larga que le quedaba grande y ese suéter de lana color vino que resaltaba el color de su piel, se veía encantador con las mangas largas cubriéndole las manos y sus risos desordenados. Sonrió sin darse cuenta en qué momento se había acercado tanto a aquel idiotizante ser, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dio un leve golpe en la frente con el dedo y se deleitó ante la expresión de desconcierto del menor.

-Es solo una expresión, no pienso matarme solo por un examen …. Además, acaso tu sabes de compuestos tóxicos y venenos para que digas todo eso de mis anotaciones?- John se agachó para tomar sus notas y revisarlas, mientras regresaba a su escritorio.

-Sustancias tóxicas, venenos, biología, anatomía, son algunas de las áreas que domino, por favor John no me menosprecies comparándome con el común de los adolescentes- Sherlock volvía a su tono arrogante mientras se acercaba a John.

-Bueno … genio, explícame esto que no entiendo – El rubio señaló una serie de temas que realmente no entendía del todo, ok .. no entendía nada y que trató de memorizar como última opción.

Sherlock sonrió complacido , mientras explicaba de manera simple, aunque a veces demasiado rápida cada punto señalado por John, familias, nomenclaturas, compuestos, todo, el 2mocoso petulante" realmente sabía de lo que hablaba y había veces, cuando John perdía la ilación que esa mirada de "serás idiota" se hacía presente, pero solo tomaba aire profundamente y con tedio repetía lo dicho. Así pasaron las horas, para cuando John sintió el reclamo de su estómago ya pasaba las 3 de la tarde, así que suplicó tiempo para poder ir por comida, consiguiendo que su pequeño genio se enoje con el alegando que "comer ralentiza el cerebro y es innecesario" . Fue una batalla de casi una hora, conseguir que Sherlock aceptara comer, John pidió comida china y bajó rápidamente a recibirla, cuando subió encontró a Sherlock indagando más en sus papeles.

-Eres un genio – comentó John mientras colocaba la comida sobre una silla, tratando de acomodarla, su habitación era pequeña apenas había espacio para una cama, la mesita de noche, el armario, un librero y un par de sillas y su escritorio, algunas otras chucherías por aquí y por allá. Afortunadamente el baño estaba en otro ambiente pero pequeño.

-Son solo datos, datos y más datos que necesito para mi palacio mental, para poder deducir lo que sea – comentó animado Sherlock mientras se sentaba en la cama. –yo puedo saber todo de ti John Hamish Watson … con solo observar detalles-

-Si, cómo no- Comentó socarrón mientras le alcanzaba la caja con fideos y los palillos, que fueron rechazados con un cruce de brazos y un puchero, el rubio suspiró. –Ok, si dejo que me "deduzcas" comerás?-

Los ojos de Sherlock se iluminaron y acepto lo entregado por John antes de comenzar – tienes entre 21 a 23 años, estudias por beca deportiva pero no te va muy bien con las notas así que puedes perderla … -A John casi se le cae la comida de la boca ante esas palabras – Además estas lesionado, pierna .. no .. rodilla izquierda así que estos tres meses no participaste en competencia alguna … tienes un hermano, mayor … está por casarse pero tiene problemas y no sabe si seguir adelante pero hay algo … algo que lo obliga … a seguir con esa persona –Sherlock se acercó más ante un perplejo John, analizándolo antes de seguir, tu familia antes estaba bien, económicamente pero existe un ….. uno de tus padres está enfermo y lo descubrieron hace años .. así que ahora …. quizas – Sherlock no sabía si continuar, si decir lo que estaba a punto de decir así que la duda se reflejó en su mirada, un leve destello que John percibió.

-Maravilloso … eres un maldito genio .. jajajaja aunque te equivocaste en un detalle … Dios … sabes todo de mi – Sherlock sonrió desconcertado ante aquellas palabras, sin poder creerlo

-de verdad crees que soy "maravilloso" –

-CLARO QUE SI! Acaso no te lo dicen muy seguido?-

-No, la gente normal no dice eso

-y qué dice "la gente normal"-

-vete a la mierda-

Y tras ese comentario ambos estallaron en risas, haciendo que John casi tirara las bebidas y causando otra ronda de risas y carcajadas. Después de unos minutos las cosas se calmaron y comenzaron a comer, Sherlock aún tenía curiosidad de saber en qué se había equivocado pero no se atrevía a preguntar, aunque John se percató de ello.

-Es hermana, Harriet es mujer y si, al parecer se va casar con su novia de toda la vida … aunque últimamente tienen problemas … tu sabes la presión social, eso de estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo-

-eres homofóbico?- fue la pregunta directa del menor

-no, no lo soy- se apresuró a responder Watson – pero … no lo entiendo .. realmente no lo entiendo … y tú Sherlock, tienes alguna linda novia?

-No- respondió terminando de tragar sus tallarines- las mujeres, definitivamente no son mi área, son criaturas muy complejas y guiadas por el sentimentalismo … muy … complicadas … - arrugó la nariz

-Entonces … emm tienes novio?-preguntó algo avergonzado el futuro doctor

-Actualmente no, ni lo he tenido con anterioridad pero creo que me inclino más hacia esa opción-

-bien … bien .. está bien … -respondió desconcertado el rubio

- yo sé que está bien – Sentenció el menor con seguridad.

John sabía que había entrado en terreno delicado así que, cambió de tema rápidamente preguntándole cómo había descubierto todas esas cosas de él, Sherlock comentó sobre la marca de la camisa que usaba, su cutis, su leve cojera, sus cartas sobre la mesa, detalles y más detalles que el rubio pasaba por alto y que revelaron todo sobre él, se pasaron la tarde conversando y estudiando. Sherlock presumiendo de sus habilidades y conocimiento y John ... siendo John maravillándose cada vez más y deshaciéndose en halagos. Halagos que sabía le gustaba escuchar al menor, pues cada vez que se los decía sus ojos brillaban. Esos ojos de color tan cambiante como la personalidad de su dueño, que podía pasar de la euforia al silencio total en segundos, haciendo que John caiga presa de él a cada segundo, queriendo descubrir más y más de esa misteriosa criatura.

Sin darse cuenta, el manto de la noche ya había caído sobre ellos y con ello daban puerta al añorado fin de semana, Sherlock le había dicho que era un prodigio en el violín y John lo retó a tocar para él para poder creérselo, sin esperar que esas palabras causarían tal reacción en el menor, quien se había hecho un ovillos sobre la cama y cubierto con la manta, parecía un erizo.

-Vamos Sherlock, es la décima vez en esta tarde que haces una pataleta, dime por qué soy un idiota ahora- Insistía John mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para poder estar frente al rosto del más joven.

-Para poder tocar mi violín debo regresar a casa … y yo no quiero volver a ese lugar … John … no quiero –susurro y aquello bastó para que John subiera a la cama y lo abrazara sobre las colchas.

-Si no quieres irte, no lo harás Sherlock, te puedes quedar aquí, conmigo-

Ambos sabían que aquello era una mentira, ambos sabían que el momento de la separación estaba cada vez más cerca, John tenía que partir cuando el ejército lo mandara en quizás 3 meses y Sherlock no podía exponer a John como su "secuestrador", pero eso no importó, no por lo menos esa noche ya que algo más se haría presente, algo que ni Sherlock ni Jhon se lo esperaban, algo que quizás adelantaría su separación.

* * *

Ya saben .. se aceptan rw de todos los calibres XDDD LILY TE GANE!


	3. Niebla

Bueno ... esta es la nueva entrega de este fic ...

como soy revelde esta sin beteo y a la primera XDDD

Gracias por los rw ...

* * *

Hacer que Sherlock comiera una cena ligera, bueno no se puede llamar ligera a una pizza con tantos ingredientes que la masa se partía por el peso pero para John lo era, fue una agotable labor. John uso toda su paciencia en ello, al parecer el señorito no era muy cercano a la comida común y corriente del normal de los mortales y le había soltado todo un discurso sobre los aditivos nada sanos de la cena de esa noche. Afortunadamente John utilizaba su encanto para conseguir que, por lo menos una tajada, llenara el estómago de aquel muchachito. Bebieron algo de té mientras veían algunas películas por tv, aquello si fue un total desastre, uno tras otros el más joven se quejaba de lo aburrido y predecible de la trama, sea acción, ficción, romance o comedia, Sherlock sabía el desenlace y discutía con John por no notar cosas tan obvias. Entre continuos "es tan predecible y aburrido" y " no, no te atrevas a decirme que … " sin concluir las risas disimuladas y falsos pucheros amenizaban las horas, cuando se rindieron por el cansancio ya era más de las 10 de la noche y Sherlock debía asearse para poder tratar sus heridas.

Aquello se hizo en el más absoluto silencio, el menor procuraba no quejarse por el dolor que sentía cuando John volvía a untar aquel ungüento entre sus nalgas, pero a pesar de morderse los labios los débiles gemidos legaban a oídos del aspirante a doctor, llenándolo de ira. Al terminar John dejó que Sherlock volviera a usar esa camisa manga larga y el suéter pero agregó uno de sus shorts de deporte. La imagen del menor en aquellas grandes prendas era de por sí tentadora para correr el riesgo de dormir en la misma cama con él medio desnudo.

John no pudo evitar la tentación de arropar al pelinegro como si de un hijo se tratase, a pesar de las quejas que recibió, se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle que descanse y sueñe con los angelitos. Claro que la respuesta de Sherlock fue toda menos tierna, simplemente le dio la espalda haciéndose un ovillo entre las mantas. El mayor sonrió mientras se dirigía al baño, el también debía prepararse para dormir.

Quizás fue la costumbre de vivir tantos años solo la que hizo que el rubio olvidara cerrar la puerta del baño mientras se desnudaba, sin percatarse de la traviesa mirada que lo analizaba con curiosidad, detalle a detalle, Sherlock guardaba cada lunar, cada pliegue, cada medida en su palacio mental. John se metió a la ducha pero el pelinegro nunca desvió la mirada, el pequeño y empañado espejo del baño le permitía seguir observando a su salvador.

Aunque hubo un detalle que le obligo a prestar mayor atención y afinar sus sentidos. John era de estatura estándar al promedio de británicos, aunque de músculos más desarrollados debido a la actividad física que practicaba, también era de piel un poco más bronceada, su cabello rubio era corto, casi corte militar, de rostro apacible y azul mirar enmarcados por gruesas pero escasas cejas, labios finos aunque con algunas pequeñas cicatrices, cuello corto y unos muy trabajados pectorales, firmes al igual que sus brazos. Lentamente los ojos curiosos bajaron más, deleitándose con los definidos abdominales. El menor tragó grueso al notar que su curiosidad era mayor, había notado algunos vellos púbicos antes de cerrar los ojos abochornado pero la curiosidad ganó, así que los abrió nuevamente para poder seguir recabando datos.

Mala idea junto con la imagen de la mano de John masturbando su erecto miembro el eco de un ahogado gemido llegó a los oídos del más joven, haciendo que un leve calorsillo se posen sobre sus mejillas y otra parte de su anatomía. Trataba, su lado consiente le ordenaba a su cerebro apartar la mirada, que aquello era privado y él no debía seguir viendo el espejo que, con las gotas de vapor se había desempañado un poco, pero algo, algo muy dentro de él no podía quitar los ojos de ahí, sin darse cuenta su mano se dirigió a su propia entrepierna y soltó un gritito de sorpresa al notar que tenía una erección, la primera en mucho tiempo. Porque no importaba cuanto manosearan o cuan duro lo penetraran, mientras estaba en manos de sus captores, Sherlock no había tenido una erección tan plena como la que tenía ahora.

Aquello lo asustó e hizo que se volteara mientras escuchaba a John cerrar la llave de la ducha. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos, imaginándolo caminar desnudo, haciendo que la blanca toalla se deslice por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-No … no está bien – susurro levemente mientras se encogía más sorbe sí mismo, sin percatarse que John ya había terminado de cambiarse hasta que sintió el movimiento de las mantas y el cuerpo de John cerca al suyo, que maravilloso olor, cuanta paz y conflicto le generaban a la vez.

-Sherlock … sé que aun estas asustado pero … no podemos dormir así, la cama es muy chica y hace mucho frio para que yo duerma en el suelo … -fueron las palabras del rubio antes de acariciarle la espalda, haciendo que suelte un leve gemidito que John interpreto como somnolencia. A pesar de la negativa de Sherlock, el rubio lo abrazó contra su pecho, acomodándose mejor en la cama y acunando el cuerpo del pelinegro contra el suyo, el menor podía sentir la acompasada respiración contraria sobre sus rizos, el pecho cálido de John contra su delgada espalda, tembló sin poder evitarlo.

-Tienes frio- fue la afirmación del mayor y antes de poder negarlo Sherlock sintió esos fuertes brazos, rodearlo más. El menor solo se quedó quieto, cerrando los ojos ante las corrientes eléctricas que le recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Yo si tengo frío, por favor, deja que me meta bajo las colchas, buscaría otras pero …. No tengo nada limpio – Ante estas palabras Sherlock no pudo negarse, bueno en realidad su cuerpo deseaba más de ese contacto tan perturbador, así que fue aflojando el agarre de las colchas, sintiendo de golpe el aroma de John inundando sus pulmones, suspiró levemente mientras el rubio se acomodaba mejor. Lo que el menor no esperó era que John lo volviera a acunar entre sus brazos. Aquello le hizo soltar un gritito de sorpresa que fue acompañado por una traviesa risilla del rubio.

La noche pasaba con tranquilidad o por lo menos eso parecía pero, entre sueños Sherlock no podía evitar rememorar los recuerdos de esas casi cuatro semanas en manos de sus captores. La primera semana fueron solo golpes y humillación, pero podía soportarlo ya que tenía planeada su fuga y así lo hizo, lo único malo fue el no contar con aquel traidor que lo regresó a manos de sus secuestradores. La segunda semana fue confusa, el hambre y sueño siempre estaban presente pero sobre todo ese malestar causado por la droga que le habían suministrado. a pesar de ello, cuando su mente podía estar consiente uno que otro comentario sarcástico escapaba de sus labios, los cuales eran acallados por otra tanda de golpes.

Pero a mediados de la tercera semana todo había cambiado, al parecer alguien había traicionado a sus captores y lo que al principio fue solo dinero ahora se convertía en datos. Si, la familia Holmes trabajaba para el gobierno y sus nuevos victimarios ya no querían los millones que pidieron al principio, si no archivos y la liberación de alguien. Sherlock sabía que su familia no haría eso así que trataba de idear un plan para escapar. Su segundo intento fracasó nuevamente haciendo que apenas pueda liberarse de las esposas y consiguiendo un nuevo castigo de parte del guardaespaldas que había traicionado a su hermano.

Esa noche no hubo drogas ni golpiza, esa noche cambiaron de escondite, esa noche ese individuo que había visto en algunas ocasiones con su hermano, lo había desnudado a pesar de su negativa, esa noche sintió como su cuerpo era profanado, asquerosas caricias que marcaron su piel como hierro caliente, al igual que las manchas de saliva secuela de esa maldita boca que lo saboreaba con hambre. Sherlock trató de resistirse lo más que pudo, pero no lo consiguió por mucho, a golpes, aquel hombre le había separado las piernas, amarrándolas con sus muñecas a cada lado de su cuerpo y lo había poseído. El dolor y la humillación se hundieron en lo más profundo de su ser, se mordió con rabia los labios negándose a darle la satisfacción de escucharlo gemir, sus ojos gravaban cada gesto y murmullo para poder vengarse, porque lo haría, él se vengaría, o dejaría de llamarse Holmes.

Días después, en medio de la nublosa inconsciencia causada por las drogas, los escuchó discutir y sabía que aquella sería su oportunidad, días antes en sus leves periodos de conciencia para que se alimentara, no querían matar a la gallina de los huevos de oro, había estudiado la situación, el lugar, la conducta de sus captores así que comenzó a idear un plan, un plan que lo liberaría de ese infierno, ya sea vivo o muerto. El día llegó y aprovecho otro de los desfogues pasionales de su captor para usar toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo tenía reservado y fugó, matando a su violador en el proceso. Aquella noche corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aquella noche los escuchó gritar tras de él ….

John estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando sintió que el menor entre sus brazos se retorcía, de seguro fruto de una pesadilla, podía ver en su rostro toda una gama de expresiones que oscilaban entre el dolor, el terror y la angustia. Lo abrazó aún más fuerte, a pesar de las heridas que Sherlock le causaba con los golpes, arañazos y sobre todo mordidas, porque el mocoso le había mordido el cuello con la misma fiereza de un animal salvaje y ahora atacaba su clavícula. Pero él solo lo atrajo más contra su pecho y le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que él no lo lastimaría, que estaba seguro. Cuando sintió que la situación se había calmado un poco, llevó una de sus manos hasta esos desordenados rizos y jugueteó con ellos por unos minutos.

-John …- fue el leve susurro del menor antes de comenzar a lamer lentamente la sangre que emanaba de la herida en la clavícula.

-Sherlock, qué haces? … me das cosquillas – el rubio se separó levemente para ver el rostro del menor, pero lo que encontró no le gustó, Sherlock parecía en trance, saboreando la sangre entre sus labios y con un felino movimiento se sentó sobre el aturdido rubio.

-hummm John … John ….. – Sherlock susurraba con anhelo el nombre del que estaba entre sus piernas y aprovechando el desconcierto del mayor se acercó a lamer y succionar la herida del cuello mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a mecerse causando una exquisita fricción entre ellos.

John no podía ni respirar ante la imagen tan erótica del menor, sus manos se deslizaron por las piernas de Sherlock, acariciándolo sobre la ropa hasta llegar a sus nalgas, delineándolas mientras el ardiente aliento del que estaba entre sus manos escoria su herida. Llevo sus manos un poco más arriba, sosteniéndolo de la cintura mientras soltaba un profundo gemido, el aroma del menor era embriagante, su calor incitante y su juicio estaba nublado por el hechizo de su voz cargada de deseo.

Con un rápido movimiento se levantó y rodó sobre la cama, colocando a Sherlock bajo su cuerpo, siendo John quien ahora reclamaba con vehemencia aquellos labios, quien frotaba su entrepierna contra la de Sherlock y deslizaba su mano bajo la camisa para acariciar esa suave piel y reclamarla como suya. Pero un rayo de raciocinio lo golpeó en el último segundo, haciendo que se detenga.


End file.
